Maya
Maya is a female character in Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir. She has been trapped in a house with many other people, and is brought into the real world by the player (acting as the protagonist). Remembering nothing but her own name, she helps the player unravel the mystery of the cursed Purple Diary in order to regain her memories, providing the player with hints as they progress. Biography Past At a young age, perhaps during infancy, Maya was chosen to be sacrificed in an ancient ritual called the Tokoyomi Ritual. She was raised alone, with no family or friends, her only connection to the outside world was a nameless Old Woman who took care of her. She was given a purple diary by the woman, and she decided to use it to communicate with someone else. Another "Maya" answered, and this led to the forming of a forbidden relationship, even though the girl didn't really exist. When she reached the age of 15, she became eligible to perform the ritual. In it, her mouth and eyes were sewn shut by the Old Woman, to turn her into a vessel for a god to descend to and fill so that the village would be saved from the Darkness, which was causing the villagers to become sick and die. The ritual failed as Maya had ties to the other "Maya". The god seeped out of the leaky vessel she had become, leaving Darkness inside her. The village was destroyed by the Darkness. At this point she split into two personalities. Maya herself was spared and found herself trapped inside the old house inside the diary with no memory of anything but her own name, forgetting everything that had happened, while the Woman in Black - the other Maya she had written to in the diary - was given life by the Darkness and was left within it to bear the other girl's burden all alone. Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir Maya is freed by the player, acting as the protagonist. The two work together to solve the mysteries of the diary. Maya eventually realizes that the Woman in Black is her other half, and that the only way to end the curse is to be with her again and save her from the darkness. She feels guilty about leaving her other half alone, especially as for all that time they had even been in the same house together, and Maya was even afraid of her. She urges the player to help the other girl and wishes to reunite with her, but as she does so the Woman in Black takes Maya into the darkness. During the second phase of the final boss fight with the Woman in Black, she "absorbs" Maya and takes her under her control, each taking turns to attack. During this fight, as she attacks, Maya calls out for help and begs the player to stop. Finally, when the battle is over, Maya reunites with the Woman in Black, telling her that "everything is over" and she won't leave her again, and that she will close off their world so that they will always be together. The doors swing shut, leaving the two alone within the house. Trivia *Maya make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as a Trophy. Her Trophy's description reads: *''The Cursed Memoir'' features a Free Photography Mode where players can use the 3DS's camera through the games Camera Obscura. If the player has a Peach 3DS Camera Reader Card, players are treated with a 3D Model of Maya dressed as Princess Peach doing a series of Princess Peach's iconic posses. *She is the physical opposite of the Woman in Black - she has black hair, blue eyes and a white dress, whereas the Woman in Black has white hair, red eyes and black clothing. The marks on her dress are also an inverted version of the blood splotches on the Woman in Black's dress. *In the Japanese version of the game, the ritual is said to take place around the time of her fifteenth birthday. In the American and European versions, her age is increased to eighteen. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirit Camera Characters Category:Spirit Camera Female Characters Category:Female Spirit Category:Deceased Category:Unknown family Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-hostile Ghosts